Baby Trouble
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Someone is turning some of the characters into younger or baby versions of themselves, my Oc Karina is also affected by the thing that is turning the others in to younger or baby versions of themselves. Marco and a female Luffy have to look after them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Trouble on the Grand Line

_Vampire Revan: New story I'm working on_ _what would happen if something was going around and turning some of the marines and pirates into babies or a lot younger than they were originally._

_Marco: So who are the first victims or victim of this thing that is going on?_

_Vampire Revan: You and the readers are about to find out. I only own Karina_ and this story.

Trafalgar Law was sitting in his room reading a book thinking of what he was going to do now since he was still being hunted by marines just because he killed five members of a marine squadron just because they were hurting a woman.

He fell asleep with his head on the book he was reading, he didn't know that something was going to happen to him, he shrunk out of his trousers, boxers, socks, and shoes.

Then he shrank out of his top, jumper, and his hat covered his body. He was turned into a baby.

The thing that turned him into a baby disappeared to look for it's next victim.

He woke up and notice something was wrong with him and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Bepo came running into the room and he near enough fainted at the sight of a baby Law naked and only had his hat covering his body.

Bepo picked Law up and tried to comfort him, but Law kept crying and Bepo didn't know what to do.

Jean Bart came walking in after hearing crying coming from the captain's room, he was shocked that his captain was turned into a baby.

"We need to call Karina, she may know what to do. We don't have enough experience looking after a child. Don't forget she had a child with Ace, but after it was only when it was 4 marines killed they child so that they could help the marines look for pirates" Jean Bart said remembering when Karina came to Law crying that the marines killed her and Ace's child.

"You hold Law, while I use the den den mushi to call Karina so that she could come over and get Law," Bepo said handing Jean Bart Law who was still crying.

**With Bepo**

Bepo called Karina, when the den den mushi was answered it wasn't Karina but Aokiji.

"Hello, it's Aokiji here; who's calling?" Aokiji said in a sleepy voice that indicated that he woke up from on of his naps.

"Where's Karina?" Bepo said thinking he had the wrong number.

"Well she's chasing after a baby Ace, he somehow got changed into a baby" Aokiji said to Bepo.

"The same thing happened to my captain, and he's crying and the crew don't know what to do" Bepo said sounding shocked that Ace was turned into a baby.

"Where are you?" Aokiji said thinking it would be wise to meet up with them and take Trafalgar Law off of their hands.

So Bepo told Aokiji where they were and that Bepo himself will be waiting for them.

_**With Aokiji**_

"Hey, Karina! We have to meet up with the Heart Pirates" Aokiji said as he saw Karina chasing after Ace who somehow got out of his diaper.

"Why do we have to go meet up with the Heart Pirates?" Karina said as she caught Ace who decided to have one of his narcoleptic fits and was laying naked in Karina's arms.

"It looks like the captain of the Heart Pirates suffered the same fate as Ace" Aokiji said as Karina frowned at him.

"I think it was Toon Link, because he has a devil fruit power that can transforms people in to baby versions or chibi versions of themselves" Karina said as she put Ace's diaper on him again.

"That's bad if he is the one behind it then pirates or marines are not save from him" Aokiji said looking around in hopes of finding Toon Link.

"Contact the Whitebeard Pirates and tell them to meet us now! We might need there help because I sense something bad would happen if they didn't know that Ace is a baby" Karina said as she carried baby Ace to the captain quarters.

Aokiji just nodded and he was about to call Marco on the den den mushi, when he saw the Moby Dick with Mihawk's boat tied to it.

Marco came aboard and said, "Where's Karina?"

"She's in the captains quarters why?" Aokiji said as he saw a little boy hiding behind Marco's leg.

"Hey, Marco what's wrong?" Karina said as she came out of the room carrying a baby Ace still in her arms, and she had Lucci and Kaku behind walking behind her.

"Mihawk, has been turned into a six year old by something" Marco said as he pushed a six year old Mihawk to Karina so that she could see him.

Mihawk wore a miniature version of the clothes he normally wears, he didn't have his long black sword with him.

"He's just so adorable" Kaku said, making Mihawk run behind Marco's leg again.

"Shut up, Kaku" Lucci said as he saw the Heart Pirates submarine ship coming to towards them.

"Hey! Karina!" Bepo said as he brought a baby Law to Karina only to give him to Aokiji who took Law without a word.

"So it is happening not only to Mihawk, but it's the same with Ace and Law now" Marco said as Karina handed Ace to him when she saw something or someone watching them.

"Marco get Mihawk, Ace and Law into my quarters. Lucci, Kaku, and Aokiji we have some problem getting coming towards us" Karina said as she put baby Law on Marco's right led that Law grabbed a hold of.

Marco walked to Karina's quarters and closed the door a little, Bepo went back to the sub and closed the hatch.

Toon Link came out from the shadows and blew something at Karina, Lucci, Kaku, and Aokiji; the he disappeared.

Aokiji was the first to start changing, he shrank till he looked about 13 years old. Then Lucci changed, he looked just like he was when he was training to become part of CP9. Kaku changed next, he looked about four years old. Karina was the last to changed, she was changed into her five year old self.

"Great, we have been transformed" Aokiji said as he walked to the door of the captains quarters and knocked at the door.

Marco came out and was surprised to see a thirteen year old Aokiji at the door and he looked to see mini versions of Lucci, Kaku, and Karina.

"Great, I'm going to make a call to Luffy and tell her that she will have to come over here with Doflamingo, Moria, and Chopper to tell them what happened" Marco said as he went to the den den mushi and called Luffy.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Marco: So now we know who got turned into babies and into little children. What's the next chapter going to be?_

_Vampire Revan: It's going to be utter chaos in the next chapter because two other people get transformed in to younger versions of themselves._

_Marco: Please R&R. So that I and you guys and girls reading this can find out which two other people get turned into younger versions of themselves. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Even more babies and trouble of sleeping arrangements

_Vampire Revan: Chapter Two of Baby Trouble :)_

_Marco: So who else is turned into babies?_

_Vampire Revan: Find out in this chapter._

_Marco: Vampire Revan only owns Karina and this story._

Marco contacted Luffy on the Thousand Sunny to tell her to come over quickly. Marco looked at all the children that he had to look after, and saw that Mihawk and Karina were sound asleep.

Kaku and Lucci were watching a baby Ace trying to get Aokiji to lift him up, but Aokiji was asleep standing upright with Law clinging to his left leg asleep.

"Come here Ace, lets see if your diaper needs changing" Marco said walking over to Ace who looked at him and held his hands up so that he could be carried. Marco carried Ace to the captain's quarters to changed Ace's diaper.

Lucci walked towards a sleeping Karina and Mihawk, he tapped Karina on the shoulder to wake her up.

"What do you want?" Karina said rubbing her eyes as she looked at Lucci who had a smile on his face.

"Marco's gone to see if Ace needs his diaper changed, let's hide from him" Lucci said as Kaku walked over to them.

"If we hide, then he will be really mad at us" Kaku said as he went to hold Karina's hand.

"If your scared then why don't you stay here?" Mihawk said as he woke up not having Karina next to him.

"I'm not scared! I just don't think it is a good idea!" Kaku said as he walked over to a sleeping baby Law and gently plucked him from Aokiji.

"Kaku it will be fun. If Aokie is still asleep then he won't be able to find us either" Karina said as she held Mihawk's hand.

"Fine but I'm hiding with Law so that he doesn't feel lonely" Kaku said as he went off to hide in a barrel with baby Law.

"Let's hide behind some barrels" Mihawk said as he walked with Karina to some barrels that were in the middle of the ship.

Lucci decided to him behind the mast, he was smiling that no one would find him behind there.

When Marco came back with Ace who had fallen asleep after he had his diaper changed, he looked around and saw that Lucci, Kaku, Law, Mihawk, and Karina were no where to be seen.

"Great where did those five get to?" Marco said as he walked around trying to find the five that were missing.

He heard laughter coming from one of the barrels that were on the ship, he walked up to it and saw that baby Law was laughing at the funny faces that Kaku was pulling.

"There you two are" Marco said as he looked at Kaku who was a bit surprised that he was caught first, he picked up baby Law and he felt himself being picked up out of the barrel by Marco who had baby Ace clinging to his shirt.

"Now to find the other three" Marco said as he saw someone peeking at him behind the mast.

Lucci was a bit surprised that Marco saw him behind the mast he stood behind the mat frozen like a stature. Marco smiled a bit and walked behind the mast in a very creeping manner so that he can scare Lucci.

Lucci peeked around again and saw that Marco was not near Kaku or Law any more, he went back behind the mast and bumped right into Marco who grabbed a hold of him of him by the scruff of his top and carried him right over to Kaku.

"Right now to find Karina and Mihawk" Marco said as he handed a sleeping Ace to Lucci who held him gently.

He looked all around for Mihawk and Karina; he looked in barrels, he even looked up in the crow's nest only to find that Karina's pet Swellow was in there.

He was about to give up until he heard some light snoring coming from behind the barrels that he forgot to look behind. He went behind the barrels and saw karina and Mihawk asleep holding each other.

Marco gently picked the two sleeping children and carried them to the captain's quarters and gently put them on the bed that Karina use to sleep on when she was older before she was turned into a little kid again. He decided to leave the door open so that he could see what they were doing.

Aokiji woke up and saw three ships coming their way, he called Marco to him who looked and seen that Luffy's pirate ship, Shanks' pirate ship, and the Kidd's pirates ship coming towards them.

Luffy, Robin, and Chopper came aboard first carrying three little children who looked just like Doflamingo, Gecko Moria, and Boa Hancock.

"Sorry for being so late Marco, but we had some trouble along the way" Luffy said as she put down a chibi sized Doflamingo down on to the ship.

Doflamingo was wearing a mini version of his clothes he normally wears and a little mini version of his coat.

"That's okay, Luffy I understand" Marco said as he watched a little Doflamingo walk over to Kaku and sat down next to him.

"Marco-san, it's not only Doflamingo that was affected on our ship but also Gecko Moria, and Boa Hancock" Robin said as she let Boa Hancock onto the floor of the ship.

Boa Hancock wore a pink dress that had red balloons on it, she looked at Marco then hid behind Luffy's right leg looking at Marco with uncertain eyes.

Chopper handed Moria over to Marco who held him gently as he slept peacefully.

"So where is Karina?" Chopper said as he looked around for Karina who he wanted to talk to.

"She was affected as well as Ace, Mihawk, Kaku, Lucci, and Law" Marco said pointing to the captain's room where Mihawk and Karina were having a nap.

Chopper walked to the captain's quarters to look at Karina and Mihawk. Robin went over to Aokiji and looked at him and said, "You look cute as a thirteen year old" Robin said to Aokiji who blushed a little at the what Robin said to him.

Just then the first mate of the Red Haired Pirates carrying a baby Shanks, who was sound asleep.

"Hey! BEN!" Luffy shouted causing baby Shanks to cry very loudly, which started, Ace, Moria, Law, and Kaku off.

Robin rushed over to Kaku and baby Law and went to comfort them by using her devil fruit powers to gently rock them. Boa Hancock rushed from behind Luffy's leg and went to comfort baby Ace who was crying but calmed down when he felt Hancock carrying him.

Marco gently soothed Moria who went back to sleep right away, after calming down, and Lucci walked over to Luffy and held his arms out so that he could be carried; Luffy saw him and picked him up.

Lucci buried his head in Luffy's neck, and started to cry a little; Luffy just smiled and held him close to her.

Shanks already calmed down when Robin took him from Ben who left the ship and sailed his captain's ship out of there. Killer the first mate of the Kidd pirates came aboard and just dumped a baby Kidd onto the ship, then left with his crew.

"Great so we not only have Karina, Mihawk, Law, Ace, Kaku, Lucci, Aokiji, Moria, Doflamingo, Boa, Kidd, and Shanks who are turned into either babies, or younger versions of themselves. And we have Luffy, Chopper, Robin and me here to look after them" Marco said as he counted how many people were on the ship.

"So where are we all going to sleep?" Luffy said as she still held Lucci who was fast asleep.

"One or two of us will have to stay with the children, otherwise they might get kidnaped or get out" Robin said as she saw Chopper in his human form carrying a crying Karina; Mihawk was walking behind him.

"What happened?" Marco said as he gave Moria to Aokiji.

"Marco-sama! I wet myself!" Karina screamed causing yet another crying fit this time even Mihawk cried while holding on to Chopper's leg but Aokiji wasn't crying and Kidd was asleep.

"Can't you keep it quiet?" Izou said carrying some little underwear, with Vista bring up the rear with some children's clothes and sleep ware.

"Karina just did an accident in her trousers, and started it all off" Marco said as Izou took Karina from Chopper and went to the captain's quarters to change Karina's underwear. Vista ran into the room to give Izou Karina's new sleep wear.

"I changed the bed, so that some of them can sleep on it with one of us" Robin as she walked into the captain's quarters and made the bed.

"We know that Karina, Mihawk, Kaku, Lucci, and Doflamingo will be on the bed with I don't know Vista if he stays here with us because when Karina was a lot younger he was the one she always woke up to take her to the bathroom" Marco said as Vista walked over to him.

"I'll be glad to stay with them, after all Karina tried to wake you to take her to the bathroom; she couldn't so she wet herself on you" Vista said smiling at Marco who blushed.

Doflamingo thought it was funny and started laughing at Marco's face with the rest of the kids.

"Moria, Ace, Kidd, Shanks, and Law will have to sleep in cots so that they don't roll over in the night; and I'll stay with them" Chopper said carrying Mihawk who stopped crying.

"I'll keep an eye on them with Haruta because she said that she will be joining us" Izou said carrying a sleeping Karina who was in her sleep wear.

Marco just nodded and said, "Luffy and I will also keep a eye on the kids as well. Aokiji will sleep close to us along with Hancock"

Everyone agreed to the sleeping arrangements and they got the kids ready for bed and make sure that they sleep peacefully.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done! :)_

_Marco: Great now we know who the others were who got turned into chibi or baby versions of themselves._

_Shanks: I'm a baby?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes you are._

_Shanks: So is there any more who are going to be turned into kids?_

_Vampire Revan: No, but some people are going to appear and start making a fuss of the children._

_Marco: Who?_

_Aokiji: Find out in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A unexpected visitor and dressing the children

_Vampire Revan: Chapter three of this story is here. Someone is going to make a unexpected appearance._

_Marco: Who?_

_Shanks: You and the readers will find out in this chapter. Am I still a baby?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes you are._

_Shanks: Oh._

_Marco: Vampire Revan only owns this story and Saiyan D. Karina._

_Vampire Revan: You should only call her Karina, pineapple head._

_Marco: On with the story._

Marco woke up holding Luffy with Aokiji hugging his leg, he looked at the ones sleeping on the bed but Karina and Mihawk weren't there.

"Luffy wake up, we have two children missing" Marco said nudging Luffy so that she could wake up.

Luffy woke up and looked to where Marco was pointing she said, "Maybe they went out to get something to eat, Karina use to do that when she was staying with me and Ace"

Marco just sighed he looked to see if the four babies were still asleep, he only counted Ace, Kidd, and Shanks; Law was missing.

"Great it's not only Karina and Mihawk missing, Law is also missing" Luffy said as she heard a little cry from one of the cots.

She walked to it and saw that Moria had woken up from his sleep, Luffy picked him up and made a face of disgust.

"I'll go changed Moria's diaper, if I find the other three I let you know" Luffy said carrying a very tearful Moria in her arms.

"Marco-san what's going on?" a sleepy Kaku said walking over to Marco.

"We are missing Mihawk, Karina, and Law" Marco said holding Kaku who was about to fall back asleep.

"Silly Marco-san. Karina and Mihawk woke up because they heard Law crying, they went to changed his diaper" Kaku said before falling asleep again.

Marco sighed and went back to sleep holding Kaku who was snoring a little.

Changing Room

Luffy walked to the changing room that was in the captains quarters so that she can changed Moria's diaper. She went into the room and saw sleeping on the floor covered in powder; Karina, and Mihawk holding a baby Law who was asleep also.

"That's where they went" Luffy said as she put Moria down on the changing table to changed his diaper.

Karina woke up and said, "Lu what's that smell?"

Luffy looked at her and said, "Wake Mihawk up and get back to the room, I'm changing Moria's diaper"

Karina nodded and woke Mihawk up who didn't like waking up from a dream, and started crying. This woke Law up and he started crying also, Karina sniffed and started crying as well.

Vista came into the room and fainted from the smell of Moria's diaper, Karina saw this and started to laugh, Mihawk just gave a little smile, and Law just looked at Karina and laughed.

Robin walked to the door way and saw that Vista was on the ground out cold she said, "Do you want me to take Karina, Law, and Mihawk back to the sleeping quarters?"

Luffy just nodded and looked on as Karina was being carried in the air thanks to Robin's devil fruit powers, Law was laughing as he thought it was funny being carried, and Mihawk started to squirm around he didn't like being carried in the air.

He did the only thing he could think of he began to scream and trash about, Robin saw this and went over to him and carried him as her other arms put Karina on the ground, Karina grabbed a hold of Law and carried him back to the bed room.

Robin didn't bother putting them to bed because they had enough sleep when they were in the captain's quarters, she decided to put them in the clothes that Vista brought.

"I don't want to be changed in here, because Marco and some of the other males are in here Robin" Karina said as she went out of the room still carrying Law.

Haruta woke up and asked Robin, "Did Karina just storm off outside?"

Robin just nodded and watched as Haruta picked up a blue with purple spots baby romper for Law and a dark blue dress for Karina.

Robin looked at Mihawk who she put down on the ground, he just glared at her and went Izou and tapped him to get up.

Izou woke up and saw Mihawk looking at him, he got up carried Mihawk to the pile of boy clothes and picked up a dark purple version of Mihawk's clothes.

Robin wondered what got Mihawk so mad that he flared at her, maybe he had some bad experiences with being carried that or he didn't like her.

Lucci woke up and saw that Robin was standing there, he decided that he wanted her to get him dressed because he was worried if he will get his clothes on all wrong.

Robin looked down and saw Lucci holding some clothes that would fit him, she said "Do you want me to dress you?"

Lucci nodded an waited for Robin to dress him in his clothes, Robin put Lucci in a dark green tp with a leopard on the front, and a par of shorts that were dark red. His socks were black and his shoes were white.

Lucci nodded his head at Robin and walked off out side to see Karina because he wanted to talk to her.

Luffy came back to the sleeping quarters with a very happy Moria, she had finally put him in a clean diaper and handed him to Robin who took him without a word.

Robin dressed Moria in a white baby grow that had a pumpkin head on the back, Luffy walked over to the cribs and picked Shanks up so that she can changed his diaper. Aokiji woke up and said to Luffy "I already changed his diaper because he was a bit wet"

Luffy nodded and put Shanks in a pink baby gown, Aokiji sniggered and got Ace out of the crib so that he could go changed his diaper and put him in a orange baby grow.

Baby Kidd was still asleep in his crib, so Luffy didn't bother disturbing him, Kaku woke up and asked Luffy to dress him in the giraffe clothes that Vista brought, Luffy nodded and put him in his giraffe clothes.

With Vista

Vista woke up from his faint and saw a marine ship coming their way, he went into the sleeping quarters and told Luffy that a marine ship was heading this way.

Marco woke up when he heard about the marine ship, he woke all the children that were still asleep up except for Kidd because he was a heavy sleeper.

Robin decided to stay with the children that were still in the sleeping quarters so that the children could get dressed.

On the ship's deck

Everyone was ready to fight the marines if the were to come aboard, Karina was holding Law in one arm and holding Mihawk's hand. Kaku was hiding behind Karina because he was scared if anyone would come aboard. Lucci was holding a sleeping Ace, and Marco was holding a sleeping Shanks who decided to take a nap.

Someone came aboard the ship, it was Akainu one of the marine admirals, he looked at Luffy and the children and said, "Are all these yours Straw Hat?"

Karina looked at Akainu and said, "Akai it's me"

Akainu looked at Karina and promptly fainted face first to the deck.

Marco looked at Karina and said, "I think you scared him"

Karina just smiled at Marco and went to play with Kaku, Lucci, Mihawk, and baby Law. Doflamingo came out wearing a pink version of his original clothes minus his pink coat and went off to play with Karina and the others.

Robin didn't bother dressing the other children because they went back to sleep, Haruta came in and saw that Robin was asleep as well with Little Boa Hancock asleep on her chest.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Shanks: You put me in a pink baby gown?_

_Vampire Revan: You look so cute in one you know that?_

_Shanks: *Just nods his head*_

_Vampire Revan: I like to thank The NEW Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo R for saying that Karina would look good in a dark blue dress_.

Shanks: Please R&R.


End file.
